


Murky Blue

by Razzledazzy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble!, M/M, Park Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: This is literally just a snippet of a picnic, enjoy.





	Murky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightinthedarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/gifts).



Yusuke doesn’t know where the urge comes from, but it’s suddenly there and all encompassing. The travel kit of watercolors is steady in his hand, being much easier for spontaneous painting than lugging around a load of acrylics, and a half finished painting is leaned against his knees. 

Watercolors aren’t his strongest medium, but this proved to be good practice. 

The entire team had decided on spending the day at Inokashira. The setting was beautiful, the weather was nice, and he was having an internal crisis. 

The urge wasn’t to paint. That was just an excuse to keep his hands busy. 

The urge was to reach out and touch Akira, who had shown up with his hair styled back for once. Those grey, sometimes red, eyes stood out starkly against the frames of his glasses. The slight change had an ineffable effect on the overall balance of Akira’s aesthetics.

Akira turned, the light of the midday sun catching on his glasses as he did, and tilted his head at Yusuke.

“What’s up?”

Instead of answering, and instead of falling prey to his compulsion to reach out and touch, Yusuke does the only thing he can think of.

He reaches out with his brush and impulsively swipes a stripe of bright red paint down Akira’s nose. 

The reaction is delayed, Akira reaches up to touch his nose, pulling away red fingers that remind Yusuke of too many fights in the darkness. 

And then he grins. 

Without missing a beat, Akira leans over the incomplete painting to swipe his fingers in the wet paints and makes an all out attack in the spirit of revenge. Swiping blue and orange paints across Yusuke’s cheeks and down his neck. 

Scoffing, Yusuke likewise abandons his tools to use his hands to swipe a muddled combination of pink and green across whatever parts of Akira’s skin are barred by his shirt.

To gain the upper hand, Yusuke holds the paints out of Akira’s reach and laughs at the affronted expression he wears. 

  
As he laughs, Akira leans even closer as if to snatch the paints away, but instead leans down to kiss Yusuke while he has him pinned against the park bench. Yusuke’s fingers find purchase against Akira’s cheeks, straying to his hair before he realizes that  _ shit _ , they’re still covered in paint.

Akira doesn’t seem to mind. 

And when they pull away there’s spots of purple paint on both of their faces, and Akira has an reverse print of Yusuke’s watercolors transferred to the front of his white shirt.

“God, we can’t take you two anywhere! Can you even get on the train looking-” Morgana complains, cutting off when Ryuji nudges the cat in the side. 

Everyone laughs, it’s a good day to learn to let go and reach out. 


End file.
